Transmigration
by Shadowmage97
Summary: Transmigration: the passing of a soul into another body after death
1. Chapter 1

**CH.**** 1**

_"If you're really a mean person you're going to come back as a fly and eat poop."  
― Kurt Cobain_

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

Transmigration: the passing of a soul into another body after death

To this day I truly don't know what happened. One minute I went to sleep and the next I was waking up in another world. To be more accurate, the Naruto universe. Cliché, right?

Trust me I didn't choose to end up here. I had no sob story about a shitty childhood. No complaints about how my family didn't understand me, no wails and moans about a hard life. Nope, I had pretty good life going for me, awesome parents. annoying little siblings, etc. Being from a traditional Kenyan household, my family was big on, well, family. I had so many aunts, uncles, cousins and so on, that I lost count. All in all I was a pretty content sixteen-year-old girl.

On the day of my completely unintentional dimension hopping, it had been a usual Monday. I woke up, forced myself to get ready for school and walked to my bus stop. Of course the second I stepped outside, the frigid Minnesotan winter hit me right in the face, waking me up immediately. The day went on as usual; I came from school, did my homework, helped my mom with the monsters (my siblings) then headed off to bed.

Now, the next part confused the hell out of me. I was feeling pretty tired so once I tossed and turned until I was comfortable I instantly went to sleep. Then promptly woke up in what seemed like less than ten min. In a different environment, In a different body, and though I hadn't figured it out yet in a different world.

_Yeah, so this is my first fanfic so if you like it please review and if you can give some advice please do so in a polite manner. _

_Thanks!_

_ShaSha_

_PS. I know the first chapter is short but bear with me. I promise long chapters will come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2**

"Second Chances: When it just didn't hurt enough the first time."

_ - Unknown_

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't on my soft, comfy bed anymore. Wondering at the change I sat up slowly and looked around. The next thing I noticed was that this place was _definitely not_ my room. That's when I recalled my mom's warnings and began panicking. You see our house had five bedrooms upstairs and one bedroom downstairs. Wanting privacy I chose the downstairs bedroom. My mom protested, saying that some weirdo would break in and kidnap me and my family wouldn't be aware of it. Of course I brushed this off as ridiculous and moved into the bedroom. Now I was truly regretting my decision as it seemed that my mom's prediction had come true.

_ 'Holy Shit!, _I thought, _I can't believe mom was right! Some weirdo kidnapped me! Dammit! Focus! Ok, I should figure out where I am first and then figure out how to leave before this psycho rapes me or something.'_

Getting up as quietly as I could, glanced down at the strange garment I was wearing. It looked some sort of plainly designed yukata. _'The hell? What's with the Japanese style of clothing? Now that I think of it_, I glanced at the uncomfortable bed that had woken me up, _yeah, that looks like the Japanese bedroll thingy. Can't remember its name.'_

I shrugged and headed toward the door, reached out to open it and froze.

_'OH MY GOD! What the hell is going on!? My hand is way to fucking small!' _I moved the appendage to make sure it was mine. What in the world was going on? As far as I was aware the hand that was attached to my wrist was _way_ too small to be mine. It was almost childlike. I slowly turned towards the mirror that I noticed and dismissed as important earlier. And bit back a scream. There, standing in the mirror was a five to six-year-old girl. She looked very similar to me at that age with dark curly hair, mocha-colored skin and even the small scar on my forehead was identical. When I raised my hand I realized that she _was _me.

I suppressed my scream again. What the hell was going on? I was near tears when I heard a movement to my right side. A smaller girl was just waking up and glanced at me. "Yukari-chan. are you alright?" _'Who the hell is Yukari? Is she talking to me?'_

I hesitantly nodded. "Good! Lets go! We have to get to the mess hall early if we want the good food." Dazed and disoriented I allowed the kid to lead me to where ever she was going.

The mess hall turned out to be a large room where tables where set up with food. I noticed that all the occupants of the room were children which struck me as odd.

"Silence!" A large woman stood at the front of the hall. "Shh! Lady Fuji is speaking," no-name girl said. "Children, four days from now we will have two very important visitors come. I expect you all to behave yourselves and show the good upbringing that the Land of Fire Orphange has given you!" _'Good upbringing, my ass these kids look have starved and dirty. They look li- wait a minute Land of Fire? The hell?' _After this strange piece of information I decided I needed to explore and find some damn answers.

As soon lunch was done I asked for directions for the fat lady's office since she looked like she was in charge. As soon as I found it I knocked but there was no answer. Opening the door I glanced in. It was empty, perfect. I slipped in closing the door behind me and began looking through her office. Noticing the large map on the wall behind her desk I glanced at it and, for the second time today, froze in shock. The only other time I saw map like this was in one of my favorite anime, Naruto. I looked closer and sure enough regions were labeled Fire country. Tea Country, and so on.

The rest of my day went on as a blur as I gathered my thoughts. If I was in the Naruto world how the hell did I end up here? And why was I younger? Not to mention for all I knew this could have been some weird ass dream I was having though considering my realistic experiences today this was not likely. That and because usually when I realize I'm dreaming I wake up immediately.

That night all I could do was think as I lay on my bedroll, I later learned that it was called a futon. Slowly I drifted off to sleep. "Hayat, Hayat wake up!" I blinked groggily. A tall, statuesque blond haired woman stood in front of me.

"What the hell? Where am I now?"

"You're dreaming."

"Wow, that's nice to know," I answered rather rudely.

"Sorry, this must be really confusing for you, huh?," she said smiling apologetically.

"Let me explain. To put it bluntly you died."

The hell? I _died_? Since when? If you asked me I was feeling pretty lively. She seemed to have read my expression.

"In your original world there was a house fire. There were a couple of frayed wires and an electrical fire started."

I gaped. I had died in a fire? Well, how did I end up here than? Was I ghost destined to float on the mortal plane for eternity?

"No, you're not a ghost, sweetheart. I decided that you needed a second chance and brought you here."

"Here as in the Naruto world?" I asked skeptically. She nodded. Yes, in your old world this was known as a popular series wasn't it?" I nodded. "Well, I assure you, it's as real as any other world."

"Wait a minute. My family! Are they ok? What happened to them? Are they here with me as well?" It was kind of heard to imagine being the same as age as my parents but after what happened to me lately, I was all for believing in the odd and extraordinary.

"No, they survived. You were the only one who died."

Well this was a relief. Kind of disappointing because I wouldn't see them again but relieved that they had survived. I frowned. My poor mother, what was she thinking right now? And my _dad_. Out all of my siblings I had been closest to my father, always the daddy's girl. How would he take this?

I glanced at the lady and opened my mouth ready to ask a question. She shook her said.

"Sorry. No time. You're about wake up soon. Just remember: this is a second chance. A new life." She started disappearing. "Don't waste it; many people don't get chances like this."

I woke with a start. I was really in the Naruto world, I realized. The irony of situation wasn't lost on me as I recalled the many fanfics I had read that had similar plots to this.

Except this was my life not a story. _'Ah, well at least I don't remember being burned alive,_' I thought. _'And besides this pretty cool. I'm in the __**Naruto**__ world.' _

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

_Read and Review please. If you like it fav it. And I'd really like to hear some thoughts and opinions so please review!_

_Thanks!_

_ShaSha_

_PS. Hayat is an Arabic name. The Kenyan language Swahili is mixture of Arabic and Bantu. Hayat means Life. Pronounced: (Hi-Yet)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**_"_**_My doctor says that I have a malformed public-duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fiber_**_," _**_Ford muttered to himself_**_, "_**_and that I am therefore excused from saving universes."_

_- The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

I stared at the grimy orphanage window quietly. It had been two months since I came to the Naruto universe and I already missed my family and friends badly. I missed my mother's loud nagging and my father's quiet, reassuring manner. I even missed the annoying stuff like how my brother always stole food off of my plate even when he had his own and how loud having six younger siblings could be especially when they invaded my privacy as they were prone to do.

I sighed. Not only was I homesick, I still didn't what to do. The excitement and sense of adventure that came with the knowledge that I was in the Naruto world had disappeared, allowing Reality and his brother Common Sense slap me in the face. I didn't know what time period in the Naruto series I had ended up in and other than the fact that I was in the Fire country, I didn't know where exactly I was. In short I didn't know what I was going to do with my new life.

From what I gathered, this world seemed like a mix between modern and traditional Japanese culture. I was pretty sure that during the 4th shinobi war that reports on the war were being broadcasted on TV, which was obviously a modern thing, yet where I was it was more traditional. From what I could tell in the manga both females and males were treated rather equally. But the orphanage I was in taught girls the skill to be good housewives and boys with the skills to support themselves and their family.

It could be ninja thing I suppose, perhaps in ninja villages equality was more valued but in the outskirts of the Country of Fire, in small villages it was more traditional. If this theory was true then it would mean that I was pretty far away from Konoha.

"Yukari-chan!" I sighed. I would never get used to this new name. Turning, I watched a boy a bit older than me, at least as far as they were concerned, running toward me.

"What's going on" I asked.

"There are some new visitors coming to adopt! We're supposed to go to the mess hall and Lady Fuji said make sure you look presentable." He ran off. Looking down at myself I shrugged. I was presentable as I'd ever be and I didn't want to be adopted anyway. Heading toward the hall I randomly wondered why nobody seemed to question my skin color. I was pretty sure that the only people with dark-skin tones were from the Kumogakure, a different hidden village. Though Kumo Nin did tend to have odd-hair color, at least from my perspective so for all I knew Masashi Kishimoto just meant for them to be really tan and there were no black people here.

Bah, who cared? If anyone asked why I had no blonde hair, I'd just say something along the lines of having one parent from Kumo and the other from here. Solving that minuscule possible problem, I entered the hall joining the large group of children in there. An elegant looking old lady stood near Lady Fuji and seemed to be assessing the children who were quietly interacting and speaking with each other. Finally, after a long period of time she said something to Lady Fuji, who nodded. I sighed in relief, she had probaby picked the child she wanted to adopt and would leave soon. Unfortunately this was not to be.

The next thing I knew, Lady Fuji was calling me towards her, telling me the old woman had chosen to adopt me. I frowned. What had I done that was interesting? I had just stood there waiting for this to end.

"You're quiet, girl. I don't need no loud-mouthed brats running around my home." I startled. She spoke as if she had read my mind. The two women began speaking in hushed tones again after Lady Fuji directed me to go pack my bags.

I walked toward my room quietly, trying to figure out my new plan. The original was to wait until I was older and make my way to Konoha but clearly this wasn't going to work if the old lady was to become my guardian. Packing my meager belongings in a small bag, I headed back toward the hall.

Twenty minutes later I found my self leaving the orphanage with the old lady who introduced herself as Nishimura Sachiko.

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

_Please Review! And this is my first story so please feel free to give tips and advice especially since this is a self-insert story and I'd rather not have so many clichés that it becomes boring. So yeah, a lot of rambling in this chapter but hopefully the plot will start becoming more solid in the next few chapters_

_Thanks for reading,_

_ShaSha _


End file.
